How We Came to Be
by CammieMorgan24
Summary: Ever wondered the real story of Ioseph Cavan, and the reason the Circle was created? Ever wondered how Zachary Goode fits into all of this? Well, now is your chance to find answers. To find out How they Came to Be.


**A/N This idea, of explaining history, and how it's connected, has been in my mind for a while, but never quite known how to do it. I hope this is alright, and that it's not too incorrect.**

**HOW WE CAME TO BE**

**ZACH GOODE**

My name is Zachary Goode. You may have seen me before. I could have had black hair, blue eyes, a fake tan or crooked teeth, even though I'm slightly pale, with brown hair, green eyes and straight teeth.

You see, I come from an elite family. You could call us spies, assassins, undercover agents, or rebels, but that's just who we are. We change constantly: weather its our clothes, our hair colour, or our accent. It's a habit, a way of life. It's what makes us who we are.

So where did we come form? When did we begin?

It's a bit of a long story, so let's start from where it gets interesting, okay?

My great-great-great-and so on, uncle was Ioseph Cavan. Not many civilians know him, or how significant his actions have become to todays world.

Ioseph Cavan was a hired assassin. That was his job. Most of his targets were fairly simple: servants who had robbed their masters for considerable amounts of money, runaways, the like, but one particular target was slightly harder to gain access to.

Abraham Lincoln. The president of the United States. A terrorist group had hired him to assassinate the President, and the only chance he would have was at a political meeting, early in the year.

On the night he stayed close to the President. Well, as close as he could get, with all the other people crowding around, guarding or discussing matters with him. The moment he saw a slight chance of achieving his goal, as the President moved toward a podium where he would make a speech, he went to strike.

Not a moment later had a slim, cool hand of a young woman snaked around his neck, pushed a pressure point, and stole his sword from his hand. The woman, who was really just a teenager, took a step back and watched as Ioseph stood, paralysed, before stabbing the sword into his chest.

All anyone remembered of the event was a slightly shorter than average woman with thick dark hair in an elaborate hairdo, a stunning cream and gold ball gown, and piercing blue eyes, standing over the body of a man, holding a sword. The next moment, she was running, pursued by no one, and soon, she vanished.

Ioseph Cavan died that night, moments after the girl disappeared. He never returned to his wife and son, nor finished his obligation to the terrorist group. They soon came knocking at his remaining families door, demanding someone finish the job, or they would suffer the consequences.

Ioseph's son, John, had been with his father on enough of his 'missions' to have an idea of what to do. So, on April 14th, he seized the opportunity to assassinate the President as he was unguarded at a play. To cut a long story short, Abraham Lincoln was killed by John Cavan who had a cover name of John Wilkes Booth. The now infamous story, is half a lie, as there never was someone by the name of John Wilkes Booth, and he was never caught, nor killed. That story was invented to set the county's heart at ease.

After his first assassination, John set out to avenge his father. He slowly gathered information through several sources, including guests at the meeting, and clues left by the murderer, and soon knew his target was a woman.

Not knowing who the woman was, was another matter entirely. John gathered together some of his fathers fellow assassins and created the Circle of Cavan.

Eventually, he stumbled upon a photograph that held proof of who he was looking for. A young woman with thick dark hair and wide eyes stood, with Ioseph's sword in hand, by the President and a body on the floor.

With her face in his mind, he set out to find the woman. After years of searching, he stumbled into the small town of Roseville, Virginia, and found a school named the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Upon further investigation, he was shocked to find the headmistress matched the face in his mind, from the photograph.

He tried to get his revenge on her, but found, when he was ready to attack, that he couldn't bring himself to hurt such a beautiful woman, who looked completely harmless.

After convincing himself he had the wrong woman, he shamefully returned to the Circle of Cavan's base, a small building in the middle of a forest, surrounded by sheer cliffs, waterfalls and rivers.

From then, that building was expanded to create a whole school/detention facility, now known as the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. It is where the next generation of members of the Circle are raised and taught to be better assassins than those before them.

And that's where I come in. Each generation the next closest relative of Ioseph Cavan becomes the leader of the Circle. The closest relation happened to be Cassandra Goode. And she happens to be my mother.

I grew up at Blackthorne, long before I could be a student there, as my mother was always on too many missions to bring me with her. I learnt all the skills I would need by the time I was eleven, and there is already talk of me being the next legendary member of the Cirlce.

And that's my history, and how I came to be Zachary Goode.

**A/N So, please tell me what you think in a review! Should I write more chapters, about everyone else's history? I could do Cammie, Bex, Grant, Macey, and the rest of the gang? What do you think? Tips are always welcome!**


End file.
